


If Good Becomes Bad!

by ThegirlofFanfics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/pseuds/ThegirlofFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase is your average demigod. But something makes her feel completely different. Stuck in a love triangle she has to decided whether or not to make a choice. Soon bad things begin to happen and she is put in a world full of hate, love and torture. Will the person she needs come save her or the person she wants come die with her! Read now to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Good Becomes Bad!

~Chapter 1~Light and Shade~  
It was early summer and Annabeth Chase was sitting on the bench alone, cold and afraid. Percy had come down here only few minutes before and she was desperate to know why. In the distance she could see a figure. That’s obviously Percy, she thought. Percy (to her) was an alright guy. He was cheeky, slightly smart (not as smart as her though) and a tiny bit cute. But she didn’t love, she couldn’t love him. There, however, was someone else who had stolen her heart from her and not given it back. The problem was he was no longer the person he once was. But Annabeth’s feelings hadn’t changed for him at all. Annabeth stared at Percy’s figure for quite a while. His brown hair blew in the wind making him look scruffy cute and his body seemed more muscular than it once seemed. Annabeth felt like crying. She wanted to like Percy but she couldn’t and it was tearing her apart. He trusted her and she would have to betray him. They had gone through so much together and she didn’t know how he would react to this. It seemed like only yesterday they were on top of the Empire State Building watching Percy and Luke battle. Annabeth knew at that moment that she was going to have to make her life a living hell (or more than it already was). She had hoped that Percy and Luke would see eye to eye and Luke would come back to them and everything would be as she had planned. But they did not. Instead they flew through the air fighting for the lightning bolt. She was scared for both their lives and so desperately wanted to come and help. But by the time she planned a route to them, Percy had already shot a tidal wave of water at Luke. She had wanted to scream but knew it would have alerted Percy and caused some suspicions later on. Luke however, only seemed dazed when the water drained away. Luke disappeared just like that and Annabeth never got to ask him what she needed to ask him.

Caught up in her daydream, Annabeth hadn’t noticed that another figure had materialised onto the beach near Percy. This figure and Percy seemed to be deep in conversation. Thinking it was Grover Annabeth edged forward. But as she neared them she noticed it wasn’t Grover at all. This man was quite tall and very muscular. He had brown floppy hair and was wearing grey sandals. There was an aura about him that made Annabeth fell as if she should obey this man. Then her eyes focused on his hands. In his grasp was an ordinary phone, well it was ordinary until you noticed that there were two real live snakes coiling around it, hissing. Annabeth realised who it was at once.  
“Hermes.” She said under her breath.  
Though she spoke it a fraction to loud. Both heads began to turn and Annabeth felt a sense of dread. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out small Yankees cap. At once she shoved on the hat and she disappeared into the night. The two began talking again but now with slightly hushed voices. Annabeth felt suspicious yet she knew not to intrude. Then in the distance she heard the clip clopping of hooves. Grover’s hooves. He too must have wondered where Percy had disappeared of to. Annabeth thought of an idea. If she came running to Grover from a different direction then it would look like she too had come from the camp in search of Percy. Hermes noticed the noise of Grover and made a quick getaway but not before giving Percy a few packages. Annabeth knew she had no time to waste. She ran from the other side of the beach and met up with Grover. It was only then she realised she still had her Yankees cap on. She didn’t want to startle Grover but what choice did she have. Pulling of her cap she heard Grover make a high pitched scream.  
“Oh it’s you Annabeth, what have I said about doing that?” Grover gasped.  
“I know, I know.” Annabeth mumbled.  
She could see Percy’s figure more clearly now. Something important just happened, I can see it in the way his chest puffs out a bit and his shoulders tense. This can’t be good.  
“There you are. Gods we been looking all over for you.” Annabeth said lying trough her teeth.  
Grover looked like he was about to deny that fact but Annabeth cut him off. She couldn’t afford any mistakes tonight.  
“What are they?” Annabeth spoke staring down at the parcels.  
“I don’t know. Hermes gave them too me.” Percy said rather confused.  
“HERMES.” Grover shouted.  
“Quiet Grover,” Annabeth said, “We aren’t supposed to be out here. If they find us we’ll be chucked out of camp. I cannot have that happen.”  
Grover stared down at his feet looking slightly ashamed. Annabeth spoke through the silence.  
“Maybe we should head back to campus.”  
“No, it’s just that I have a job to do.” Percy said stubbornly.

Great now all I need to do is get to that ship in time. Her plan might succeed if everyone just followed her idea. Percy said that Hermes had told him, to find the Andromeda. This ship would take them to the Golden Fleece. It sounded so simple but Annabeth knew it was not especially with the task she had ahead.  
“How on this Earth are we going to get to that ship?” Grover pointed out.  
The ship itself was far away from the coast and it didn’t seem to be getting any closer. This was something Annabeth hadn’t thought off. She looked at Percy for some answers.  
“Can’t you do something with the water, this is your area of expertise?” Annabeth asked sounding desperate.  
“I’ll give it a go.” Percy said.


End file.
